


Second Chances

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Het, Mentions of Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has some words of advice for Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks amnesty challenge, do-over

The hotel bar is crowded with lunch patrons but Mike still spots Ryan straight away. He's sitting at the bar and for a moment Mike's afraid that he's in the process of falling off the wagon in spectacular, to say nothing of public, fashion. As he approaches Ryan, however, he sees that there's a cup of coffee in front of him, steaming hot - Mike's not sure at first whether it's a replacement or a cure but when Ryan looks up at him and his eyes are clear, he has his answer. 

They shake hands and Mike sits down, orders a coffee too. "You don't have to-" Ryan begins and Mike waves a hand. 

"Too early for me," he says, and it's the truth. "Besides, if they ever get done with Parker, I'm next on the committee's list."

It's strange, calling her Parker after everything; the word feels awkward on his tongue and maybe it sounds it too, because Ryan gives him a funny look. "Are we still trying to pretend you two aren't some kind of thing?" he asks bluntly and if Mike looks taken aback, then Ryan totally misunderstands the reason why. "Mike, I had you two made in Dutchess County."

The bartender sets Mike's coffee down in front of him and he makes a production of stirring in some sugar, raising the cup to his lips and blowing across the surface before he takes a sip. He uses the time to figure out what he's going to say, what angle to take, but eventually he decides to go with the truth - after the Carroll case, he's had enough of lies. 

"We were together," he says. "But we're not anymore."

Ryan frowns, and if Mike didn't know better he'd say he looks disappointed. "I'm sorry to hear that, man," he says and it sounds like he means it. The sympathy makes Mike swallow hard, push back the memory of Debra's face the last time he saw her. 

"It's for the best," he says, stirring the spoon around his coffee some more. "What happened to her... She couldn't move on from that with me as a reminder." Because the nightmares had been getting worse, not better, and she'd been looking a little more haunted every day. She needed a clean break, a fresh start.  

At least that's what he'd told her. 

She hadn't agreed and he hasn't seen her since. 

The sound of Ryan's cup clattering onto the saucer breaks through Mike's thoughts, has him looking around sharply. When he sees the look on Ryan's face, he's taken aback - it almost looks like Ryan wants to punch him. Any and all doubt is removed when Ryan opens his mouth to speak - he sounds as angry as Mike's ever heard him. "You're an idiot," he says and Mike shakes his head - it's not the first time he's heard it, and when he wakes alone in the middle of the night, he's even thought it about himself a time or two. 

"That's what you think but-" He starts to defend himself but Ryan's having no part of it. 

"It's what I know," he says. "And I know it because you're me. You're me ten years ago when I broke up with Claire." It's the first time he's mentioned her name and the flash of pain in his eyes makes Mike look down. "I told her I was a memory of the worst time in her life, that she'd never get over Joe with me around... She told me I was wrong, that she wanted to be with me. And I let her go. Let her walk away." He swallows hard. "Nine years missing her. Nine. Wasted. Years. Do you know how many times I've wanted those years back? How much I'd give for one day back?" He stops talking, looks away and runs a hand over his face. "Debra's alive, Mike. Even though she shouldn't be, she's alive and you two love each other. You got a second chance so don't give me any noble crap about you two being better off apart. Because that's all it is. Crap."

With that, he stalks off and Mike just stands and watches him go. 

*  
He watches Ryan go but he can't stop thinking about what he said, about the haunted look on Ryan's face when he mentioned Claire's name. His mind wanders back further too, to the forest and Debra's face when they pulled the lid off the coffin, how they'd been so sure she was dead; to a few months ago  when he told her they shouldn't see each other any more, her face then a mixture of sadness and hurt and anger. 

And he remembers her face from other times - first thing in the morning,  asleep beside him; smiling up at him as he kissed her; a shy grin as he slipped his hand into hers the day he took her home from the hospital.

He remembers everything and when Debra emerges from the hearing room, Mike is waiting for her. He knows the moment she sees him because her step falters just slightly before she recovers, continues walking towards him, even managing a smile for him. "Hey," she says when she gets closer to him and he feels a smile coming to his face, even now. 

"Hey," he replies, before adding on, "You look great."

And she does, she really does. Under the dark jacket, she's wearing a red dress, his favourite colour on her. It's long enough to be appropriate but short enough to show off her legs, while the heels she wears are high enough to bring them to almost eye level, but just the right height to walk in. Her hair is pulled back away from her face, but flows loose down her back, the way it was when they first met in the prison, which also happens to be the style he likes best on her. 

When he realises that, he realises what she's done, intentionally or not - she's showing him exactly what he's missing. 

As if he didn't already know. 

"Thanks," she says simply. "How've you been?"

He nods, momentarily lost for words. When he opens his mouth, the words come out without him having to think about them. "Ryan thinks I'm an idiot."

Debra's lips twitch - she'd said as much to him the night he'd called it off.  "I wouldn't disagree," she tells him. "A very noble idiot maybe... but still."

Mike feels his cheeks darkening. "I miss you," he says, knowing that if he doesn't say it now, he never will. "I miss us. And I know I don't deserve another chance..."

Suddenly, he can't talk any more because she's in his arms, her face buried in his neck and it's the best feeling he can remember for a very long time. His hands find her back, one rising up to cup the back of her head and he closes his eyes, inhales her scent, commits it to memory. He never wants to let her go again. 

When she pulls back enough to look at him, her eyes are damp. "I should make you work harder," she mutters, more to herself than him. "But I've missed you too." She touches his cheek, runs her hand down to his chin.  "And if you ever do that to me again..."

His head moves from side to side. "Never," he promises. "Lesson learned. Definitely."

The smile she bestows upon him is magnificent and the only reason he takes his eyes off it is because he has to kiss her, has to make this reunion official. 

He doesn't know how long it is before he pulls away, the need for oxygen overpowering the need to never let her go and he rests his forehead against hers, knowing they're both grinning like idiots. "You want to get some dinner?" he suggests and her reply is quick. 

"How about room service?" She doesn't blink and all Mike can do is smile, because that seems like a very good idea indeed. 


End file.
